The Magical Shall Inherit the Earth
by MartyrFan
Summary: The moment that muggles turn away from magic is the moment that their destiny was determined. 1100 years after the fall of Voldemort, two magical students discuss the effects that the Great Mistake and the Seeding have had upon the wizard world. Rated T for British swear words. Re-edited as of January 1, 2016 to include the Rising Tide expansion.


**This is the first time I've written a note before my story. In case you're wondering how I came up with this crazy crossover, I was just thinking to myself, "If most wizards can't keep up with the technological innovations that muggles come up with, what are they going to do as muggles advance further and further into the future?" I was on a Civ: Beyond Earth kick then, and that's what I decided to use as a base for wizardkind's future. **

**I would like to thank ChocolateTeapot for her constructive criticism concerning the different versions I had thought up for this. She's shown me some improvements I could have made on my stories for the Civilization series. In case you're wondering, this is meant as a sequel for my version of the Great Mistake as well as my story about the Progenitors. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Update as of January 1st, 2016: I received the Rising Tide expansion for Civ: Beyond Earth for Christmas. As part of my one-year anniversary as an official member of FanFiction, I decided to re-edit my Civ: Beyond Earth fics to include material from the expansion. I also took the opportunity to fix the grammar and structure of those stories. They were among my first and needed some improvements in those respects. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy version 2.0! **

* * *

**The Magical Shall Inherit the Earth**

The sun was setting over the ruins of old London in the year 3098. The light stretched over what was left of one of the greatest cities on Earth. Big Ben was barely standing over the Thames River, whose riverbed was as dry as a bone. It seemed that a breath of air would be enough to knock the whole structure to the ground. Right where Buckingham Palace used to be was a gigantic structure resembling a landing platform for the world's biggest helicopter. It stretched over miles of the surface. Only one thing stirred in the entire landscape.

A single figure paced right on the edge of the platform. It was a boy, about 17 years of age. He had a thin, tall frame, accentuated by the black jacket he wore. Up close he had platinum blond hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. His face had a slight aristocratic air to it, which was rather offset by his white shirt and blue jeans. The only thing that seemed truly odd was the stick that he twirled in his right hand. It was a brown stick with a curved handle, while the rest of it was straight.

He was getting impatient when a slight _pop_ echoed through the ruins. He stopped pacing and looked around, searching for the source rather eagerly. When nothing came into view, he started pacing again. That's when another _pop_ sounded right behind him. He jumped and shot around, stick at the ready.

Standing there was a girl his age aiming a white, willowy-looking stick at him. She wore brown slacks, a yellow blouse, and a jean jacket. Her skin tone was Mexican while her eyes were a bright green. The part of her that really drew his eyes was the flaming, red hair on her head. She grinned crookedly at him. "Gotcha, Malfoy. You jumped to the moon and back."

"Funny, Garcia, really classic. You finally get apparating down and the first thing you use it for is to scare people," he replied, attempting to look cross at her.

"Come on, whiney," she smiled. "I didn't drag you out here just to prank you, although it's as fun as quidditch-laser tag."

"That's not fun at all," he groused.

"Oh yes it is," she grinned. "You're just no good at it. Happy Victory at Hogwarts Day, by the way."

"Same to you. To think, that was exactly 1100 years ago, in 1998. The day Harry Potter killed one of the most powerful dark wizards in history. You know, some of our ancestors were involved in that."

"I know your family was, Mr. Malfoy. It's hard to believe that your family was once so villainous."

"I know. It only took 1100 years and generations of marrying muggles, half-bloods, and muggle-borns to undo that. Your ancestry is much harder to trace. A large chunk of your family tree was lost in the Great Mistake. There is Weasely blood in your veins though. Anyone who says otherwise has never seen you mad, or been on the receiving end of one of your pranks. Now, what are we doing here?"

"Two reasons. One, we haven't had time alone for a month, and two, you need a bit of help in muggle studies, and this platform is perfect for both."

She sat down and reached into a bag she had at her side. She and began taking out books that were much larger than the bag itself. The boy sat by her and picked up one of the books. Its title was _The Great Mistake and the Seeding_. He opened it and began studying the table of contents. "Why is it," he asked, "that I can get muggle history from the medieval age to the 21st century down but I can't keep this bloody stuff straight in my head?"

"I have no idea. It's probably a chronic side effect of that memory potion that blew up in your face back in 4th year. You couldn't remember your own name for a week."

The boy snorted. "I couldn't remember your name, Lucy Kayleigh Garcia, and that's saying something."

"Very funny. You're named after a constellation for Merlin's sake. How does someone forget a name like Perseus? What's with the Pureblood families and naming their kids after constellations and stars?"

"A tradition that started out as an ego trip, that's what. Let's go over what caused the Great Mistake first."

Together they went over the rise and fall of the One World Government, the super-empires, and finally the Great Mistake, also known in its time as the Clone Revolt. "To think," Perseus said, "one man's paranoia and ambition was enough to set the entire human race back decades."

"It also set back relations between muggles and wizards. Muggle ward spells didn't work on the Cyborgs thanks to their cybernetic components. They're the reason why Diagon Alley is abandoned, the attack was so bad. Wizards didn't want anything to do with technology after that for a generation."

"It's amazing that the wizard world wasn't exposed. The oblivators back then must have been great at their job."

They then went on to the discovery of the Inflection Point, the point at which there wouldn't be enough materials available to build spaceships capable of interstellar travel. They went over the Seeding and the billions of people that left the Earth for a (hopefully) better life. Apparently things were terrible on Earth.

"Here's an interesting tidbit." Lucy said. "Back during the latter days of the Seeding, an American wizard named Charlie Lupin was able to get a group of werewolves onto an ARC spacecraft. It was the ARCS _Enterprise_. Destination was a planet in the Sirius star system. Apparently the combined light from the four moons allows werewolves to control their lycanthropy. And they can only change when all four moons are full, something that happens only 5 to 6 times a year for two weeks. Imagine that: a colony of werewolves among the stars, able to transform at will and to control themselves while transformed."

"Only problem would be the muggles that came along on the voyage," intoned Perseus. "I wouldn't want to be a werewolf in that colony when they found out."

Lucy shrugged. "Even if they did find out, they couldn't do anything about them. 80 percent of the passengers were werewolves. If the muggles found out and had a problem with them, they'd soon find themselves outnumbered."

"It explains why there are so few werewolves around today," added Perseus, drawing his wand and uttering the _Lumos_ charm. It had gotten dark and the stars were coming out.

They then went on to the tumultuous centuries after the Inflection Point was reached. Empires, both mundane and magical, rose and fell. Discoveries were made and then forgotten. Economies and industries boomed and then busted. Dictators arose only to be brought down by rebels. Dark and light wizards alike battled behind the scenes. The question as to if anyone of the expeditions had succeeded in settling on a world was answered with multiple contacts made in the 2800s-2900s. Life went on for both magical and mundane, until in the closing years of the 30th century, the wizard world was rocked like never before.

In old France, in the mid-2900s, at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, a young witch named Monique Moreau began her education. She showed exceptional talent in all her classes, and held the admiration of both her teachers and her fellow students. Possessing a rapier wit alongside her talents in the magical arts, she soon arose to a position of power within the magical government of Europe soon after graduating from Beauxbatons. With every promotion she earned, her influence with both magic and other wizards grew. She fast became a popular figure in the wizard world.

What only a select few knew was that she was a Dark Witch, and a wizard supremacist. She believed that wizards, pureblood, half-blood, and muggle-born, deserved to rule the world. As she looked upon the ruined world created by muggles, she drew what seemed to be the only conclusion: muggle technology, the source of their power, was the reason that the world was crumbling in on itself. Magic was the only true way to dominate nature, the only tool with which to ensure progress.

Her plans were slow but sure. Her connections with her old teachers served her well in getting a foothold within Beauxbatons. Her agents infiltrated the magical governments the world over. Put a frog in water and then raise the temperature and it won't know it's in danger until it's too late. It was almost so for the wizard world.

It was in 2990 that an English wizard by the name of Leo Malfoy, Pureblood and the great-grandfather of Perseus Malfoy, noticed a pattern within the International Confederation of Wizards. Upon investigation, he came across a conspiracy to turn the Confederation into a dictatorship of wizardry over the Earth. The only reason that Moreau wasn't imprisoned and her allies kicked out of office was her popularity and her control over the magical media. Upon realizing he couldn't fight her on her turf, Malfoy began gathering those who would listen to him. As the decade passed, both sides gained momentum and it looked as though conflict was both inevitable and going to be bloody.

"It's ironic how things change over the centuries and yet they don't," mused Lucy. "Here's a Malfoy Pureblood that saw non-magical people as equals, while a muggle-born decides that muggle technology is the reason why the world was such a mess."

Perseus nodded. "Also, why does every real Dark Wizard believe that they should rule the world? It's almost redundant."

"Power corrupts when one believes that his or her power makes them superior to those that don't wield power."

As the 31st century dawned, the conflict came to a head, and the Wizard World War began. The wizards that believed themselves superior to the non-magical called themselves the Magical Army for World Domination (MAWD), led by Monique Moreau, believed by her followers to be the reincarnation of Morgan le Fay. And those magical that wished to protect the normal population resurrected the Order of the Phoenix, led by Leo Malfoy.

"What a dumb name. What was Moreau trying to do, create an acronym for "computer mod?" laughed Perseus.

Lucy elbowed him. "It's not funny. Moreau was an absolute psychopath. Very intelligent, but still a psychopath. The only other dark wizard that held a candle to her was Voldemort, and he was a level beneath her."

"I know, I know, you git," Perseus yelped while he rubbed his side. "I'm just saying if you're going to take over the world, at least come up with a better sounding name for your evil organization than MAWD."

The final battle took place in what was left of California. The infamous Death Valley was ridden by the weapons of witchcraft and wizardry on both sky and land. Just as Moreau was about to end the fight against Malfoy and his followers and decide the fate of the human race, a bright flash of yellow light flooded the entire valley. When it abated, there in the middle of the valley, was a gigantic machine. It easily stood 100 meters tall on its four legs. An assortment of incredibly large guns were mounted on the front of its "face," strongly resembling a mouth. As it studied its surroundings, it seemed to float on its legs. The stunned silence brought around by the flash and the machine was interrupted as a MAWD wizard on a broom shot a _bombarda_ spell at the machine, impacting upon its shields. With that action, all Hell broke loose.

"I've noticed that blokes who prefer that spell tend to be idiots," commented Perseus.

The machine opened fire upon every moving thing within range. Within minutes, Moreau's forces were decimated, nearly a million killed. It took Moreau all of her power to breach the shields, disable its weapons, and finally bring the machine down. She was so exhausted by her effort against the weapon that it took a single stun spell to kill her.

New communications from one of the most advanced colonies revealed what had happened. The first expeditions launched by the twelve sponsors landed on the same planet starting in the year 2600. Over time, three affinities, philosophies for the future of humanity and its colonization of the universe, emerged on the planet, dividing the colonies. The late 2800s to the early 2900s was a time period interspaced with wars. Half of the colonies fell, leaving six to grasp the reins of power, each one either becoming the embodiment of its affinity or a hybrid of two separate affinities.

The result was a century-long cold war. As the colonies matched each other in military strength, war wasn't an option. Each one started work on a project that was the natural end of its affinity.

The Purity affinity was into the preservation and glorification of human history and physiology. They basically wanted to turn each colonized planet into a replica of humanity's original homeworld. Their project was the Exodus Gate, a massive wormhole generator that would allow for the evacuation of the human race to the new paradise.

The Harmony affinity thought that the best way for humanity to colonize new worlds was to adapt themselves to each new environment through genetic manipulation and splicing. Their project was the Mind Flower, basically a gigantic artificial-organic brain that would awaken the planet, which was a dormant superorganism, and unite all of the colonists under the thrall of an alien hive-mind.

The Supremacy affinity believed that humanity needed to improve itself through augmentation, cybernetics, and nanotechnology in order to reign supreme over any and all environments. The Emancipation Gate would allow the Supremacists to cross over to Earth through a wormhole to "emancipate" the human race, "freeing" it from the prison of the purely organic mind and body.

The Hybrid affinities were the wild cards of the war. The "pure" affinities vied for the loyalties of those hybrids that had facets of their beliefs. For example, the Puritans contended for alliances with the Puritan-Supremacists and -Harmonists while viewing the Supremacist-Harmonist faction with even more animosity than the "normal" Supremacy and Harmony affinities.

Besides racing each other to complete their own projects, the colonies also raced to complete a "Beacon," a method through which to establish contact with the alien race that had originally inhabited the planet.

"I wonder if there were any magical individuals within that race," mused Lucy.

"It's a possibility," said Perseus. "After all, almost every sentient species on Earth knows some form of magic. Quite a few species that are considered magical creatures don't know how to manipulate magic at all, while humans are the only race that has both magical and non-magical individuals."

The machine had been a Supremacy ANGEL, a massive robotic weapon controlled by the mind of a neutrally-uploaded human, the first of the Supremacy forces to arrive from across the vacuum of space. Ironically, the survivors of the Battle of California had been calling it the "Angel of Death" before they learned about that. Earth's magical and mundane military forces were put on the alert for more Supremacist war machines, while prepping the civilian population for a trip to a new home. About a month later, the first Puritan wormhole opened up in London, prompting the construction of the very platform they were on.

"You mean," said Perseus slowly, "a single muggle, uploaded into a war machine but still a muggle, wiped out one of the largest wizard armies ever seen and was able to weaken one of the most powerful witches of all time. Wow, what kind of technology did those Supremacists wield?"

"A lot," replied Lucy. "But it was the same level of power that the Puritans, Harmonists, and Hybrids wielded, just through different weapons. The Puritans have perfected some kind of anti-gravity technology that allows castle-like structures to float across land _and_ water, and the Harmonists had managed to create some kind of living weapon, a creature I hear could easily reach heights of 1000 meters."

"Bloody Hell. Ow!"

"Language. Also, each of the hybrids had their own unique weapons. The one that comes to mind the most is the Aquilon of the Harmony-Supremacists. You remember that wrecked aircraft carrier we explored last summer?"

When Percy nodded, Lucy continued. "Well, imagine if it could fly. And if it had living tissue from an assortment of alien creatures making up the main part of its bulk."

"…I think those Harmony-Supremacy chaps were either mental or bonkers. Or both."

For 20 years, people left the failing Earth for a new home amongst the stars. The evacuation was spurred on by the Supremacy army as they invaded through their own wormhole. The invasion would have happened much faster except that with the new immigrants pouring in, the Puritan forces were able to divert manpower that had been critical for defense and turn it into offense, tipping the balance of power in their favor. When the Puritan-Harmonists and –Supremacists saw that Purity now had the power to end the stalemate, they quickly joined forces with them. The Harmonists and Supremacists put aside their differences in the face of a stronger enemy, earning the friendship of their Hybrid.

The Purity combined attack against the Supremacist, Harmonist, and Supremacist-Harmonist forces was close, but they prevailed, slowing the progress of the Emancipation Gate's incursions and the growing mental dominance of the Mind Flower. In the year 2930, the majority of Earth's population had traveled to the planet, and the Harmonists, the Supremacists, and their Hybrid had fallen before the Puritan joint forces, the Mind Flower destroyed and the Emancipation Gate acquired. To strengthen Purity where it was weak, ideas and tenets were taken from both of the surviving hybrids to both reinforce the dominating affinity while making it easier for the former citizens of the opposing colonies to adapt to the new order.

"That's a smart strategy," Perseus thought out loud. "Use the immigrants to hold your inner cities while sending your old garrisons to the frontlines, diverting your enemy's resources from their special projects."

"I'm glad it happened that way," responded Lucy. "If the Supremacists had won, we might be cyborgs today. And if the Mind Flower had been activated, the most advanced known Human colony would be under the mental domination of an alien planet. Or both might have happened if the Supremacist-Harmonists had won!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Simple. They would invade Earth through their gate, and the alien hive-mind would rule the other world and possibly ours later on."

"Oh Merlin. I don't like the idea of being a human-alien-cyborg under the control of an alien planet. That's just disgusting."

Supplies and technology came in through the Emancipation Gate from the Puritans, to make life easier for the Earthlings that had stayed behind. Most of the wizarding population had stayed behind. Their magic made things easier for them on the failing Earth, but when their normal neighbors had left, they saw no reason to leave. A few of the members of the younger generations had left, especially those that loved muggle culture and technology. Now, the wizards, witches, and other magic-oriented creatures made up 75 percent of Earth's population.

This was the sociological end of a magical minority hiding away from the technology-oriented majority; they had kept to themselves for the better part of 1500 years and now practically ruled the Earth, while the rest of humanity went on to conquer the stars.

"It's interesting how things like that work out," said Lucy. "I just like thinking about how a cause will an unforeseen effect, which in turn becomes a new cause, and the whole thing starts all over again."

"What causes and effects are you thinking about?" asked Persues.

"Let's see: first muggles decide that they hate wizards and drive them all underground. Then by hiding themselves, wizards lead muggles to disbelieve them and magic. Muggles, not believing in magic, turn to science and technology. They then journey to the stars and develop wonders that aren't possible with magic. Now, they have multiple worlds all across this arm of the Milky Way galaxy, and we make up a majority of Earth's population." Lucy gasped for air.

"Maybe when you go to the university, you'll become a sociologist," teased Perseus. "You seem to show an aptitude for that kind of stuff."

"And I bet five galleons you go into something military related," retorted Lucy, smiling. "You'd love to go and see those 1000 meter tall war monsters."

"Who wouldn't? Besides, did the Puritans continue making those?"

"No. But when they won, they assimilated certain parts of their enemy's militaries into their own; the specialized parts, that is. They thought it would be a good idea to have some unorthodox forces for unusual problems."

"Smart move."

The stars were out in force now. Without the lights of the old city, they lit up the sky, glowing down on the two. They took a moment to admire them while putting the books back in their bag. They managed to locate both Sirius and the system where humanity had succeeded so well.

"What about that one project where they were trying to locate an alien species?" asked Perseus.

"I don't know," answered Lucy. "Last source on that says they were still working on it. Ever since things have stabilized here on Earth, nothing's come through the old Emancipation Gate, nor has the Exodus Gate opened to let us to the other side. Maybe they're still working on it, maybe it's broadcasting its message, or maybe the greatest question has been answered."

"What's the greatest question? When will the handsome Perseus Malfoy propose to the beautiful Lucy Garcia?" Perseus said as he looped his arms around her.

"No," giggled Lucy. "Have the aliens gone extinct and left us alone? Or are they still out there somewhere, waiting to meet us?"

"Well, if they're hostile let's hope they meet with our cousins on New Earth. I somehow think they'll do better in a fight than we currently can. Now, let's apparate to your house before your dad and brothers come out in force to find you."

"Just don't splinch us. That always creeps me out."

"I'll do my best."

"And it's not called New Earth."

"What's it called again?"

The answer was drowned out by the loud _pop_ of Perseus's deapparition. The stars shone down upon the platform in old London town, 3098. The city had seen much within the last 1500 years. The discovery of the New World, the rise of Great Britain, the rise of the United States, the World Wars, the rise and fall of the One World Government, the conquests of America Inc., the Great Mistake, the formation of the North Sea Alliance, the Seeding, the tumultuous events afterward, the Wizard World War, and finally the Exodus. Through it all the city prevailed and now lay silent. It was once the political, military, cultural, and economic center of a superpower, and now that title had moved to a metropolis located on another planet entirely. Overhead, the stars wheeled in their eternal dance, as humanity, magical and mundane, went on their business both below the stars and among them.

**THE END**

* * *

**In case you're all wondering why I didn't name the planet that the first expeditions landed on or the colonies that survived to become the big three, the game is open-ended and so I decided to leave it open to you readers. Personally, I've always liked the idea of the American Reclaimation Corporation taking up Purity to save the human race. Leave a review if you want to. **

**Oh, and ChocolateTeapot. I just came up with a reason as to why that Progenitor terrorist organization was able to kidnap that scientist to create xenomass bombs; they were helped by the Dark Wizards of their own species. Whether these alien wizards intended for the consequences of the attacks, I'll leave that to your imagination. **

**January 1st, 2016: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Rising Tides adjustment. I didn't really change that much, but I prefer my fics to stick to the original canon as much as possible. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with your thoughts. To all my readers, Happy New Year and happy writing!**


End file.
